<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Lovin' by Dasteiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617617">Summer Lovin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza'>Dasteiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Foot Fetish, Kinks, MILF, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione invites Harry over for some summer fun. It looks like he's going to get a little more than he bargained for! Harry/Hermione Harry/Emma Granger (Hermione's mom) SMUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry/Hermione's Mom, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Mrs Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p><p>
  <b>Chapter 1</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer was going great for Hermione Granger, for the most part. While it was true that her mom and dad were arguing much more than normal, she was left to do her own thing. A few weeks ago, she had started to feel lonely and gave her best friend, Harry Potter a call. Talking to his horrid relatives was annoying, but she ended up getting to talk to him. She was able to convince him to come over for a visit. A visit turned into an overnight stay, and that turned into an extended stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so much fun showing Harry around her neighborhood, and showing him the places she enjoyed while growing up. She quickly found out that what Harry enjoyed most was her swimming pool. Perhaps it was because growing up he never got to go swimming. It was more likely because she wore a bikini while they swam, she thought amusedly. Hermione didn’t think that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but she knew that she was pretty in her own way. She did think that she had a nice body though. At fifteen her curves were really starting to take shape. Her skin was buttery soft and silky smooth, and she had nice shapely legs. She was grateful that she was never an active kid growing up. She didn’t play sports, roughhouse on the streets, or climb trees. Because of that, she didn’t have any scars or blemishes ruining her milky pale skin. Her breasts, while still on the small side, were perky and at least a handful. Her only complaint was her hair. It was so hard to tame this wild mess! Luckily she was able to find a brand of magical shampoo and conditioner that helped quite a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione was lying on her pool chair on the side of her family’s heated pool. In England, if you wanted a pool, getting a heated one was a must. She was reading a book that she found fascinating while wearing her favorite purple two-piece bikini. She felt Harry’s eyes on her and she smirked. Normally she wasn’t one to be so bold and flirty, but she was really bored this summer. Her parents didn’t take her on a holiday like every other summer. In fact, they barely paid any attention to her. She knew that they weren’t doing it on purpose. Their marriage wasn’t doing too well, and they had other things on their minds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione sexily crossed her legs as she flipped a page. She looked at Harry, and he quickly looked away pretending that he wasn’t staring. She wanted to giggle but refrained. She didn’t want to embarrass him. He was already skittish enough. She checked him out instead. Her best friend was a good looking guy. When he arrived on her doorstep she was surprised to see that he had grown over six inches in around a month! While he wasn’t muscular, he was fit and sturdy and had broad shoulders and a flat belly. Thinking about it made her flush! She couldn’t help it! She was hormonal!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Hermione was thinking about some stuff. Her upcoming school year was probably the most important for her and everyone else in Hogwarts. It was their OWL year. Bad grades on those tests could ruin a person’s chances of getting a good job in the wizarding world. She had talked to some older girls about their fifth years. They had all said the same things. It was going to be incredibly stressful. She wasn’t going to have time to relax or have fun or go on any of their normal wild adventures. She was going to have to buckle down and study hard. All of them were. One of the girls told her a little extra that the others hadn’t. The seventh-year told Hermione that she should find a willing partner to take to bed often enough during the year. With a red face, Hermione asked why. The girl told her that while her friends were always stressed out and on the verge of tears, she wasn’t. It was because she had had a steady boyfriend at the time, and when things became too much they would take it to the bedroom. She explained to Hermione that sex was a fantastic way to relieve stress, have a little fun, and get a good night’s sleep. Hermione didn’t exactly believe her at the time, but she did now. Hermione had talked to her mother about it. Her mom confirmed that sex was a great way to relax ... if she had the right partner of course. That led Hermione to where she was today. She was lying in bed thinking about Harry fucking her silly. She wouldn’t have time to find a boyfriend this year, and she didn’t want anything getting in the way of her future employment. Harry was the obvious choice. Now she needed to get her mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Hermione and her mom were sneaking into Harry’s bedroom. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Emma Granger whispered to her daughter. Hermione uncorked a vile of potion that she had just made and tossed it into Harry’s room before quickly closing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, mum, but like you always say, ‘It’s best to know your partner is clean and that there aren’t any surprises’ .” Hermione checked her watch and waited for the thirty seconds to pass. Once the time was up, she opened the door and crept in. “Harry?” she whispered. “Harry!” she called out louder. Hermione walked up to him and shook his shoulder. He remained asleep. Nodding to herself she called her mom in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry should be out like a light for at least an hour. Nothing will wake him up.” The potion she made evaporated quickly and made the air in the room into a powerful, but short-lived, sleeping potion. Thankfully it didn’t last long and evaporated quickly enough that she wasn’t worried about dosing herself by accident. “Okay, mum. You’re the doctor here. Give him a check-up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione wanted her mom to check Harry for any sexually transmitted diseases, or anything else that might harm her if she were to have unprotected sex with him. She was already on the potion so condoms were unnecessary. She just wanted to make sure that she didn’t catch any muggle diseases. She was almost completely sure that Harry was a virgin like her, but you never knew. Emma walked up to her friend and began the examination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was lying down under a sheet without a shirt on. Pulling the sheet back revealed that he was only wearing boxers. That didn’t surprise either of them. It was a warm night, and one could easily overheat if not careful. Hermione would likely sleep in only her panties tonight for the same reason. Emma steeled her nerves and slid down his boxers. Both women’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when they got their first peek at the monster hiding underneath the fabric. To put it simply, Harry was hung like a prized Hippogryph! Hermione’s mouth grew dry at the sight of this beast. It was still soft but at least six inches long. She had no idea how long it would be when erect! It was thick as well. It looked like her hand wouldn’t fit around it! She blushed furiously at the sight of the first real-life penis that she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma wasn’t doing any better. She was not having a good summer. She and her husband were nearing divorce. The only reason that they hadn’t was because of their daughter. Hermione was smart enough to know this. She always liked to treat her daughter as an adult, so she told her the complete truth when she had come home from school. Her father was a serial cheater. The man couldn’t go a day without trying to stick his cock somewhere! Obviously, she was exaggerating a bit, but the facts remained true. Her husband was unfaithful and likely had been for a long time. Needless to say, it had hurt her badly. It pissed her off even more! Since she had found out about his rampant infidelity, she had wanted nothing more than to get back at him. Now she was here looking at the largest cock she had ever seen! Her face reddened as she looked it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heart hammering in her chest, she grabbed his cock and lifted it up. It was so thick that her fingers barely touched. They wouldn’t even come close to touching if he was hard, she thought! She examined his cock closely. It looked perfect! Long, thick, and veiny with unblemished skin. He looked nice and clean. Her pussy fluttered as she smelled the musky scent of manhood. Her other hand cupped his testicles gently. They were huge! She could barely hold them! Even when she did, they were already spilling out over the side of her hand! They looked just as good as his cock. She squeezed them a bit and massaged them with her thumb. Harry moaned a bit in his sleep causing her to blush. Unable to help herself, she gave his cock a couple of strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum!” her daughter whispered harshly. Emma looked at her embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, honey. I need to examine him while he’s hard,” she said, making up an excuse for her fondling. Her hand worked his ballsack while she began stroking him harder and harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma bit her lip as her pussy moistened and her nipples grew hard. She hoped her daughter wouldn’t notice. All she was wearing was a silk nightgown that ended mid-thigh and a pair of skimpy panties. She knew the silky material wasn’t hiding her hardened nubs, but she hoped that her panties were hiding the smell of her arousal. Emma hadn’t felt so sexual in a very long time. It was true that she was getting old, but she thought that she still looked sexy enough. She did on occasion turn the heads of a few young men. She looked very similar to her daughter, or rather her daughter looked like her. She was thin and had a toned body from regular exercise. She had a lovely face with a strong jawline and big brown eyes. Her breasts were still perky and looked great in a dress. Her C-cups were large enough to draw plenty of attention from the opposite sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s cock quickly grew hard and both girls watched with bated breath as Emma’s hand quickened the pace. Their eyes were wide as the cock in her hand grew longer and longer with every stroke. Finally reached full mast, they stopped to gander at the fleshy monstrosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so long,” Hermione whispered in awe. Her mother silently nodded in agreement. Snapping out of it, she turned to Hermione.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, go get that tape measure out of the sewing kit. I need to take measurements,” she said, still holding on to his cock. What she needed measurements for, she didn’t know. She was only a dentist. When her daughter ran out of the room, Emma quickly leaned over and sucked on the head. She moaned on his dick while her tongue was massaging the tip. She pulled it from her mouth just in time as her daughter came back into the room holding the measuring device. Without being obvious, she wiped the saliva from his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed one end at the base and stretched it until she was able to accurately measure his manhood. “Twelve and a quarter inches!” she shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Hermione looked ecstatic. She couldn’t wait to take that monster! Though she knew that there would be a learning curve since she was still a virgin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma wrapped the measuring tape around his shaft. “The circumference is … eight inches!” She wouldn’t believe it if she hadn’t taken the measurements herself. She didn’t realize that her hand had wrapped around him and that she was once again beating him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls were in complete shock. How could Harry Potter be packing such a glorious fuckstick in his trousers?! The only sound was the rhythmic slapping of Emma’s handjob. Without even realizing what was happening, they heard Harry moan and looked over at him. They watched as his balls pulsed and a geyser of cum erupted from the tip and hit Emma right in the face!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“EEK!” she squealed, taking another spoogy load right on her chest! Her hand was on autopilot, and she continued to jerk him as he covered her in his cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione watched wide-eyed as Harry’s cum slid down her mother’s chest and disappeared into her cleavage. Finally, it seemed that Emma had milked him dry for the moment, and she removed her hand from his softening cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm … well,” was the only thing Emma could say. The two looked at each other and didn’t say anything. They simply straightened up and went back to their bedrooms. They knew they’d have to talk it out in the morning, but each needed time to process what had occurred. Emma and Hermione both knew one thing though. Each knew that they wanted a piece of Harry Potter. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fun with Hermione</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p><p>Summer Lovin</p><p>Part 2</p><p>Hermione Granger munched on her cereal with pink cheeks. Her mind was a million miles away. Actually, her mind was only a couple dozen feet away. It was focused on Harry Potter’s magnificent cock. She was a bit tired from not being able to sleep. Last night, she just couldn’t take her mind off of it long enough to fall asleep. Every time that she closed her eyes, a picture of his long, thick, straight cock standing up proudly filled her mind. Lying in bed wearing nothing but her little panties, she stuffed her hand down the front of them and nearly rubbed herself raw. She hadn’t masturbated that hard in a very long time. Finally being sexually spent, she was able to fall asleep with a smile while thinking about being fucked by that horse cock hanging between her friend’s legs. </p><p>The following morning the two ladies sat down while Harry took a shower. Blushing, they told each other about their feelings in the matter. Hermione couldn’t believe her ears when her mother had told her about wanting to sleep with Harry. While it was true that Hermione wouldn’t blame her if she found some action on the side, why did it have to be Harry? Then she remembered … oh yeah, a twelve-inch cock. Why, oh why did her dad have to be a cheating bastard? Hermione didn’t know what to do or to say. She loved her mother and wanted her to be happy. And it wasn’t like Harry belonged to her. Sure, he was her best friend, and she loved him, but she didn’t think that she was “in love” with him. What gave her the right to decide who Harry was allowed to have sex with?</p><p>In the end, Hermione agreed to let her mother do whatever she wanted with him as long as it didn’t take away from her time with him. Hermione had to be a little selfish. After all, in a weird way, she did have a claim on him. He was hers first, so she deserved the perks of that. Hermione admitted to her mom that she was still a bit nervous about sex and wanted a few days to ease herself into it. Maybe she would flirt with him a bit more. Or maybe she would get a little more touchy-feely around him. Hopefully, soon she would be a little more confident, and she could gather her courage enough to go for it. Emma agreed with her, but in her mind, she just wanted those few days to herself. She was already planning to sneak into his room tonight. Thankfully her husband was staying away for the time being while hoping that she would cool off. Sitting at the table and looking off into the distance with glazed eyes, Emma’s hand gently brushed her thigh as she thought about that thick cock stretching her in ways that she hadn’t felt in years. Her pussy was dampening her panties when she was brought out of her daydream. Harry had left the bathroom. He walked in and smiled at the two ladies. Having already eaten, he grabbed an apple and asked Hermione if she wanted to go for a walk in the park. Her daughter happily agreed and kissed her on the cheek as they quickly left. Seeing that she was now alone, Emma ran into her room and divested herself of her clothing. Reaching into the drawer by her bed, she grabbed her favorite toy and spread her legs apart. As the plastic slid inside of her, she realized that it just wasn’t good enough to cut it anymore. Now that she saw what a real man’s cock looked like, she would stop at nothing to taste it for herself. </p><p>Summer Lovin</p><p>Harry and Hermione were on her bed goofing around. After their walk, they went back and decided to hang out inside before going for a swim later in the afternoon. Hermione was doing her best to be flirty, but she wasn’t a very flirty type of girl. It seemed that Harry responded better to her touching. It looked like he enjoyed it when she touched him or brushed her body against him. At the moment, she was laying on the bed with her bare legs across his lap. Her heart was beating faster than normal as his fingers caressed the smooth skin of her calves and feet. Blushing, she even “accidentally” rubbed his bulging crotch with her foot. Seeing that he didn’t protest, she left it there and would occasionally wiggle her toes against his semi-hard dick. She noticed that his hands were getting bolder as well. Eventually, his fingers found themselves behind her knees where he stroked the tender skin and made Hermione’s panties soak through. Her cheeks were bright pink as she hoped that he wasn’t smelling her arousal. Unbeknownst to her, he was. </p><p>Harry was trying not to be obvious about it, but he was indeed inhaling deeply. Taking in her scent, his cock was hardening by the second. Already he was having trouble keeping it together with her foot rubbing against him, but now that he could smell her virgin slit, he was fighting the urge to roll her over and fuck her right then and there. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, which didn’t work out too well since the room was filled with her womanly scent, he told her that he needed to go to the restroom. Getting up, he exited the room and breathed in the fresh hallway air. Just as his cock began to soften, Emma came around the corner. His eyes nearly bugged out when he saw what she was wearing. Hermione’s mother was wearing a bikini that was probably too small for her daughter. Every glorious curve was exposed and a couple of things were having trouble staying put. In fact, they were literally spilling out of her top! </p><p>“Oh! Harry dear, I didn’t see you there. I was just coming to see if you both wanted to take a dip in the pool. It’s nice and sunny right now. It’s the perfect time to splash around, wouldn’t you say?” she asked, getting close enough so that he could smell her expensive perfume. Thinking about Emma splashing around while wearing that dental floss bikini made his mouth dry. Her assets were having trouble staying contained while standing still. What would happen if she were to splash around?</p><p>“YES!” he quickly choked out, then coughed and tried to play it cool. “Umm … I mean, yes, that would be lovely,” he said, trying to hide his boner. </p><p>She smiled prettily and said, “Wonderful. Why don’t you get Hermione and meet me there?” Seeing him nod, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, and brushed her cleavage against his arm. She walked off leaving him a stuttering mess. Taking another deep breath, he went back into Hermione’s room. </p><p>His cock nearly ripped right through his pants when he saw Hermione on the bed on all fours reaching for something on the other side of the bed. The leg holes of her loose shorts were hanging open, and he could see her damp panties sticking to her plump pussy lips. Brain on autopilot, he walked over to her and got behind her. </p><p>Hermione smirked as she pretended to pick something up from off the floor. She was basically presenting herself to him and saying, “I’m right here, now fuck me!” As she felt the bed lower behind her, she knew that he was close by. She gasped when she felt his brave hand slip through the leg hole in her shorts and stroke the center of her damp panty-covered pussy. She let out a moan and wiggled herself against his hand. Her eye twitched when his finger slid the length of her slit and bumped into her hard clit. Her panties were absolutely drenched. </p><p>Harry was in a lust-filled daze. The incredible scent that he was trying to get away from was even more potent now. Without thinking about it, he ripped her shorts down and reveled in the sound of her squeal. Her plump pussy was right there, only covered by the flimsiest of material. As his fingers rubbed her wet center, he tried to get a hold of himself. His other hand groped and squeezed her perky bottom as he leaned down and pressed his face against her panties. </p><p>Hermione blushed fiercely when he pressed his face against her wet cunt and inhaled deeply. Embarrassed, but still pleased with herself, she wiggled her ass against his face. A moment later, her panties were pulled down, and she was exposed to another for the first time in her life. </p><p>Harry gasped and shuddered at the sight of his first real-life pussy. He had seen naked girls in magazines of course, but they didn’t compare with Hermione. For one thing, the pictures that he saw were always hairy. Hermione was smooth and hairless. For another, Hermione’s pussy looked clean and perfect. Her two plump lips seemed to quiver in nervous energy. With a shaky hand, Harry reached out and spread her two lips apart. Even her light pink insides were beautiful, he thought. </p><p>Biting her lip, Hermione shuddered when she felt him spread her apart. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. Only a day ago Harry was just a friend. Now he was exploring her naked body to his heart’s content. “Harry,” she moaned quietly when his tongue roamed from her clit up to her asshole. Her body jumped when his tongue slid over her puckered hole. His hands snaked around the front of her thighs as she was pulled closer to him. Her pussy was tingling like never before as wet slurping sounds filled the room. She was so incredibly wet, and Harry was licking it all up as he tasted her for the first time. When his lips wrapped around her hardened clit, she moaned loudly and spread her knees further apart. Her panties, which were halfway down her thighs were stretched so far that they were nearly tearing as Harry feasted on her naked pussy. Back arching, she was grinding her bare ass against his face as his hands slid under her belly and up her torso. Her loose shirt was no barrier for his wandering hands, and soon he was groping her perky tits and rolling her hard nipples. </p><p>Hermione’s eyes were fluttering as she could feel an orgasm getting closer. His tongue and hands were everywhere, and she didn’t know how much longer that she could last. Her body spasmed and bucked every time that he hit a very pleasurable spot. Harry was a quick learner and picked up on that. Now he was putting most of his effort into those pleasurable spots, driving Hermione even closer to release. Removing a hand from her tit, Harry used his fingers to roll her clit as his tongue moved back up to her crinkled hole. Hermione shuddered violently as she was being stimulated from three different spots at the same time. Adding to the naughtiness of it all, she could hear the lewd sounds of Harry licking her dirty hole. The act was so perverse to her that it brought an exhilarating pleasure. When he pulled on her clit, the pain mixed with pleasure was too much and her body collapsed onto the bed as she quivered in orgasmic bliss. Squeaking and curling up into a ball, Harry could see her pussy fluttering and contracting as fluids leaked out and ran down the side of her butt cheek. With one last heavy spasm, she fainted, and the only trace that she was still alive was that her body would occasionally jitter from the orgasm still rocking her. Harry sighed and looked down at his cock. Then he remembered something. Emma was waiting for him at the pool, and she was wearing that bikini! Quickly he changed into his trunks and ran out of the room, leaving Hermione to enjoy her orgasm-induced nap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>